War of Hearts
by Delinquent Dog
Summary: Elena Flores was just a normal English High School teacher right? Wrong, watch what happens when her life takes the twists and turns of her life as she gets mixed up with a motorcycle gang (OCX?)
1. Princesa

**War of Hearts**

**Author's Note**

Hello and welcome one and all, thanks for checking out my Mayans MC story (Literally been obsessed since it came on BBC Iplayer), Also I apologise in advance for my butchering of the Spanish language. I speak a few languages (German, Basque (which is apart of Spain sort of yet the language is the complete opposite) and Russian) but Spanish is not one of them.

P.S please be gentle I haven't written in a very long time.

**Chapter One - Princesa**

"Hey, Letty can you hang back I need to talk to you for a minute." Elena sat behind her desk as all the other kids filtered out, she was as Letty Cruz made her way to the front the look on her face was priceless probably thinking that she was in trouble...again.  
"Letty take a seat, I'm not gonna keep you long." Smiling Elena motioned to a seat near her desk, Letty was one of her brightest students, the type of student who was adamant that they were useless but in fact the complete opposite.

"If it's about the Shakespeare paper from last week I can explain." Leticia's word vomit began to flow thick and fast.  
"Explain what Letty? This paper is brilliant it's the highest grade I've ever given someone in my teaching career."  
"Really?" The Cruz girl was seemingly taken by complete surprise at her teacher's admission.  
"Really Letty the way you've put your point across and then explained and you've even pushed through giving examples. You're clearly an intelligent girl and because of this and I've spoken to the principal and we think we can move you up to the advanced class, what do you think?" Elena Flores was passionate about teaching despite most people her age were out drinking and partying she spent her weekends grading papers.

"I don't know." Letty seemed visibly conflicted.  
"Tell ya what, don't make a decision now let it stew over the weekend let me know on Monday okay?" Elena gave a reassuring smile to the teenager who nodded enthusiastically.  
"I'll see you Monday, have a good weekend."  
"You too Miss Flores." Letty grabbed her bag and all put bounced out of the classroom. Lena could see a little of herself in Letty someone who lacked confidence and self-esteem and needed to be built up and given the chance to become someone better.

"Hey Miss Flores, I gotta lock up now, want me to walk you to your car?" Manuel, the schools trusty caretaker popped his head around her classroom door.  
"I'm sorry Manuel have you been waiting for little old me?" Looking up Elena smiled softly.  
"No worries Miss." Manuel was a sweet man and had always looked after Elena, crouching down she picked up her bag and the stacks of papers piled on her desk before heading out the door thanking Miguel as she went by.

"Got much planned for your weekend, Miss Flores?" Manuel sometimes worrier about the younger woman although he knew it wasn't her place to do so.  
"Just grading papers, plus I need someone to take a look at my car it's making some god awful noise right now." Elena hoped the old car wouldn't give out on her just yet, she hated spending money unnecessarily.  
"My brothers got a shop, he runs the scrap yard, here take the card tell him Manuel sent you might give you a discount or something." Miguel handed over a battered business card out of his wallet which Elena readily accepted.

"Thank you, Manuel, yet again you save me in my hour of need." Elena placed a soft kiss on the caretaker's cheek before she slipped into her car.  
"You gonna be a good boy and start for Mami tonight?" Elena asked under her breath as she turned the key in the ignition, the car turned over first time as Elena did a little victory dance before she pulled off into the sunset.

The ride home was short and largely uneventful apart from seeing a strange woman walking along the side of the road. Swinging the car in the driveway, Elena our the car into park before leaning into the back seat and picking up the piles of paper before getting out the car and making sure the doors are all locked. Elena wrestles with the papers in her arms walking slowly so as not to drop any, putting her keys in the lock and turning them.

Opening the door she surveyed the area, everything seemed quite and nothing out of place just the way she liked it. Heading straight for her desk Elena placed the papers down into preexisting designated piles. A rumble from her stomach indicated that it was time for some dinner, the kitchen was Elena's next port of call.

With the pizza on its way, Elena walked the short distance to her small desk tucked away in the corner of the room and began rifling through the papers. Elena soon lost herself in grading when a knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts.  
"I'll be right there," Elena called out as she grabbed a twenty dollar bill from her purse, opening the door.  
"Veggie extreme pi...oh hi Miss Flores."  
"Oh hello, Danny, good night?" It wasn't uncommon for Elena to run into her students around town after all Santo padre wasn't the biggest of places.  
"Yeh, pretty busy buts it's a Friday so it's normal." Danny had always liked Elena she was a good teacher and didn't rag on the kids too much.

"Well that's something, here take this." Elena stuffed the twenty into his now empty hands.  
"Thanks, Miss Flores I'll see you on Monday."  
"Bye Danny be safe." Elena closed the door one-handed making sure to lock it again before heading to the kitchen to plate up her pizza as she decided what movie she wanted to watch. Elena finally settled on gone with the wind as she collapsed into the soft and inviting couch. Once again Elena failed to make it to bed, more often than not she would fall asleep on the couch or at her desk.

The sun shone brightly through the open curtains, Elena rubbed at her eyes as she sat up stretching her arms high above her head, picking up her phone it was already nearly 9 am and she had got no idea how long she'd been out for but it was most definitely morning.  
"Need to call the car place but first...I need coffee." Her mother was convinced that instead of blood it was coffee that ran through her veins.

"Romero brothers, Chucky speaking." A voice at the other end of the line answered.  
"Hi I wonder if you can help me I got your number from Manuel Losa, he told me you might able to help fix my car."  
"Manuel? I can get you in, in like an hour Is that good?" The voice on the other end called out.  
"An hour is fine, thank you."  
"Can I take a name miss?"  
"Flores...Elena Flores  
"Well Miss Flores, we'll see you in an hour."  
"Thanks, bye." Glancing in the mirror above the fireplace.  
"Oh boy, I'm gonna need a miracle." Elena pulled her hair out of its now sleep squished ponytail heading straight for the bathroom.

Elena was ready to go in a little under 30 minutes which she was proud of, it usually took an hour at least for Her to get ready and head out for work. Picking up one of her numerous bottles of perfume she spritzes herself before grabbing her keys and her bag, taking a quick glance around making sure everything was shut off. Elena pulled the door closed, locking it then gave the handle a good rattle to make sure it was definitely locked.  
"Good morning Elena." Felipe Reyes called over to the young woman.  
"Oh, morning Mr Reyes." Elena had always had a pleasant relationship with her neighbour, she often looked in on him in the few years that she had lived next door.  
"Finally getting that car fixed?" Felipe worried slightly about Elena living in Santa Padre alone.  
"Yes sir...I'm gonna swing by the shop later, My mom's coming to town, gonna have a BBQ tomorrow if you wanna come by with the boys." Felipe gave a small smile.  
"I'll think about it, see ya later kid," With a wave of her hand Elena got into her car and took the Fifteen-minute drive to the scrapyard stopping to pick up yet another cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin.

Swinging the car in the scrapyards entrance pulling up outside the office Elena cut the engine slipping herself out the car she could hear the wolf whistles aimed at her echoed around the yard. With a shake of her head, sighing under her breathe Elena as she stepped foot in the stuffy office.  
"Miss Flores? I'm Chucky we talked on the phone." A man sat behind a desk spoke as she walked in,  
"Call me Elena please." Elena was always insistent that people she met outside of work called her 'Elena'.  
"Alright Elena, If I can take the kets I'll get one of the guys to take a look, help yourself to coffee." Chucky took the keys that Elena held out too him.  
"Thank you." Elena sank into a nearby chair glancing around the office that was piled high with invoices and car manuals, here breathing increased rapidly, her heart felt as if it was in her chest. Panic attacks weren't something Elena was used too put claustrophobic spaces did that to her, standing up she calmly walked out of the office and found a seat outside to sit in as she deeply inhaled the warm air.

"Elena?" A voice called out to her across the courtyard, looking up Elena noticed EZ Reyes.  
"Hey, Ezekiel." Elena was pulled into a hug by the youngest Reyes brother,  
"What're you doing here?" He asked intrigued, Ez thought that this was would be the last place he would see her fathers next door neighbour.  
"I came to get my piece of shit car fixed." Elena laughed as she kicked at a rock on the ground.  
"Well, you've come to the right place." EZ always found his conversations with Elena light and easy.  
"Hey, I already told your dad, but my mom's coming to town and we're having a BBQ tomorrow if you wanna come."  
"Don't I get an invite?" Angel Reyes appeared from around the corner of the small building his usual cheeky self.  
"Not asking like that." Elena's face looked up, unamused.  
"Come on princesa, I'll even bring beer and everything." Angel didn't like how hard to get Elena played, she wasn't the type of woman just to roll over at his roguish charm and good looks.  
"Oh, how could I not accept that charming proposition from my favourite Reyes brother?" Elena's tone saccharine sweet as she looked up through her long eyelashes at the oldest Reyes sibling

"See that settles it, I knew I was your favourite" Angel spoke cockily as he pulled Elena into his chest.  
"Suena con Angel." Elena playfully punched Angel's chest.  
"I think I'm gonna be sick, is that your truck?" A voice spoke from behind the pair, Elena peered around Angel to look at the voice's owner.  
"Yeah...how bad is

it?" The look on the man's face told her that it wasn't good news for her or her little truck.  
"Ain't no way around it, but it's fucked, to fix it'll cost more than it's worth even if we scavenge the parts," Coco spoke the truth.  
"Fuck." Elena exaggerated the last syllable.  
"Hey, now Princesa that's a dirty mouth you've got there." Angel joked getting a laugh from his brothers, instead earning himself another punch in the chest from the English teacher.  
"Yeah there's no way I can let you drive it out of here, it's a death trap" Coco couldn't care less about this woman's truck he had other things on his mind.

"Miss Flores?" Leticia Cruz peeked her head out of the office door.  
"Oh Hey, Letty." Elena quickly pushed herself away from Angel, suddenly jumping into teacher mode.  
"What're you doing here?" Letty seemed genuinely intrigued as to why her English teacher was in the scrapyard.  
"Came to get my truck fixed, which seems to have been a complete waste of time," Elena admitted in defeat with a heavy sigh as Angel placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, an act that didn't go unnoticed.  
"I'm gonna take that as it's bad." The teenagers face held a look of mild amusement, Elena nodded in reply.

"How do you know my sister?" Coco piped up suddenly interested how the woman knew his sister.  
"She's my English teacher, this is my brother Coco." Letty offered the information easily.  
"Elena." She smiled as she closed the gap holding out her hand, which Coco took and shook gently, he noticed how soft Elena's hand was  
"I feel weird knowing that my teacher has like...a name." The group minus Letty laughed who just looked at them with confusion. It's like when kids discovered their parents had actual names and were only known as Mom and Dad to them.

"You want a ride Princesa?" Angel spoke up filling the silence.  
"That would be great but motorcycles and dresses don't exactly go well together. I'm not trying to get arrested for public indecency." Elena motioned to her mid-thigh black dress with delicate appliqué flowers, completely unaware all three men were now looking at her imagining what she had on under that dress,  
"Take my car." Coco threw his car keys over to Angel who caught them with ease.  
"Thanks, brother."  
"Thanks, Coco, it was nice meeting you. Oh, I'm having a BBQ tomorrow, you should come to bring Letty too, Angel will tell you the address, Bye EZ." Elena spoke quickly as Angel tugged her away towards Coco's car.  
"You're too trusting Elena." Angel chided her, Elena slid into the passenger seat as Angel held open the car door for her. They had been driving for a good five minutes before Elena spoke again breaking the awkward silence.  
"Hey, Angel?" Elena's voice quiet barely louder than the radio.  
"Princesa?" Angel looked over at her.  
"Think we can stop by your pop's shop?"  
"Sure." The pair soon fell back into silence albeit a more comfortable silence this time around.

"Hey, pop." Angel pushed open the door to the butcher's shop holding the door open for Elena.  
"Son, Hello again Elena." Felipe stood behind the counter rearranging the display.  
"Hi Mr Reyes, I'm here for BBQ provisions, do you think you can help a girl out?" Elena asked as polite as ever.  
"Princessa here keeps inviting everyone she meets today." Angel poked at Elena again, he enjoyed the banter they often shared.  
"I can uninvite you ya know." Felipe couldn't deny that his son and the English teacher shared chemistry but as to how far that went he didn't know.  
"You wound me." Holding his heart, Angel staggered collapsing onto a nearby chair.  
"You're very dramatic Angel...and I teach teenagers," Elena exclaimed equally as dramatically."  
"She's right you know" The elder Reyes cracked a smile at the scene before him, Elena squeezed Angel's hand gently an act not unseen by Felipe.

"So there's seven of us including me I guess" Elena's face crumbled in concentration as she tried to remember exactly who it was that she had invited.  
"I've got some BBQ packs in the refrigerator out the back, Angel?" Felipe tilted his head and Angel all but jumped to attention and headed out back to fetch the BBQ packs.  
Elena's cell phone rang, she headed outside to take the call not wanting to be rude and answer in the company of other people.  
"Hey Mama, are you here?" Until a few seconds ago Elena had all but forgotten that her mother was coming into town.  
"I'll be home soon, you have a spare key right?"  
"Okay Mama, I love you." Elena hung up the call and headed back inside.  
"Sorry, I always feel rude answering a phone call when I'm in the company of others, how much do I owe you, Mr Reyes?" Pulling out her purse ready to pay for the mountain of meat.  
"All taken care of, as a thank you for tomorrow" Felipe was feeling particularly generous.  
"If you're sure?" A pet peeve of Elena's was feeling like she later owed someone for something.

"Hey, Pop's is in a good mood I would take the meat and run," Angel smiled, thanking his father as he picked up the meat boxes in one arm gently nudging Elena with the other.  
"Thank you Felipe, I'll see you tomorrow." Elena gave the man a small wave as she left the shop. Angel dropped her back home promising to pick up some beer before coming by tomorrow, He even helped her carry the meat inside.  
"Mama, I'm home." Elena pushed open the front door with an elbow as she called through to her mother.  
"Princesa, I was worried." Maria Flores came into view shortly after Elena called out. It was clear to Angel where Elena had gotten her looks from, which in his mind sounded incredibly cliche.  
"Hey, Mama...This is Angel." Elena was nervous to introduce Angel to her mother, despite the fact there was nothing going on between them.  
"Hello Angel, I'm Maria." Maria, was usually very critical towards any male her daughter introduced her too,  
"Nice to meet you, Ms Flores." Angel thought it safe not to call Maria by her given name, not until at least the second time they met. He wanted to get it right, he wanted the woman to like him, he wasn't even sure why.

"I better go, see you tomorrow Princesa, nice to meet you, Ms Flores."  
"Such a polite gentleman." Maria gushed.  
"Yeah, he is." A smile graced Elena's lips as she began to pack the meat into the refrigerator. The two spent the rest of the night catching up and getting a little tipsy on the wine that Maria had brought down with her.

**End of Chapter One**  
I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, I have no mind of an upload schedule as of yet as I work a full-time job with very unsociable hours,

Also contrary to popular belief I have no one in mind as too who Elena is going to end up with, drop a suggestion if you feel strongly towards a certain character.


	2. The Truth At Long Last

A/N before we start this chapter is very dialogue heavy but it's needed in order to set out some key plot pieces, Thank you all for reading :)

Chapter Two - The Truth

Elena rose with the birds on Sunday morning, despite the volume of alcohol she inhaled the evening before, She craved fresh air. The glasses of wine Elena absorbed the previous night now making her queasy. sinking onto the steps of her back stoop, Elena pulled her limbs up between her knees taking in deep and even breaths to withstand the waves of nausea.  
"Feeling rough Mija?" Maria sat beside her daughter running a palm in gentle circles on Elena's back as she attempted to offer her a cup of water.  
"Thanks, Mama." Lifting her head Elena brought the cup to her lips and drained the water from the glass.  
"Better?" Maria continued with the soothing circles on Elena's back for another few before rising and shifting back inside.

After another ten minutes, Elena made her move back inside shivering slightly with the alteration in temperature.  
"Mama, remind me never to never drink again," Elena whined as she stretched out her body.  
"That's what you ever say Mija." Maria laughed as she made herself a mug of coffee.  
"I don't see how you didn't kick me out." A weak laugh escaped Elena's lips as she perched at the kitchen island.  
"Because we were all each other had," Maria spoke gently as she handed Elena a mug of coffee having earlier put in the sugar.  
"Mama... Who is my father?" Elena had already posed this question on numerous opportunities and the reply was persistently the same.  
"A dangerous man Mija he made a troublesome husband and would have made a worse father." Maria glanced at her daughter dead in the eyes as she spoke.  
"Love you, Mama."  
"Love you too Mija."

"I'm gonna go shower."  
"Excellent idea mi Amor, you stink." Maria laughed as she flapped her daughter aside, standing up Elena wandered over to her bedroom and headed into the shower, twisting the taps on she settled on the coolest setting. Elena pushed off her clothes onto the floor, leaning to snatch up the discarded material and shoving it into the waiting hamper. She slipped into the waiting water, drawing in a quick gasp as the water pummelled her skin. She acclimatised quickly when the frigid water felt great on her skin. It elevated the hangover nagging on the margins of her body, leaning out the shower Elena grabbed the towel off the rack with one hand and shut off the shower with the other. wrapping a towel around her head as she stepped out, Elena took her robe of the bathroom door and drew it around herself.

Elena soon sat in front of her vanity opening the drawer closest to her she pulled out her battered old hairdryer, sectioning off her hair. She roughly blow-dried her hair before throwing it up into a high ponytail so it was off her face, there was nothing she hated more than cooking and her hair falling in her face. Picking up a tube of mascara off the top of the vanity, Elena carefully unscrewed the top before giving her eyelashes a thorough coating before setting it down wiping at a smudge. Before opening her favourite blood red lipstick and painting her lips gently blotting on a piece of tissue and reapplying. Winking at herself in the mirror Elena laughed before standing up and heading over to her closet, pulling back the door. She rifled through the clothes trying to pull out something to wear but nothing was jumping out at her; she needed a second opinion.

"Mama, I need your help." Calling out as she still pondered her choices.  
"Mija?" Maria came into view holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a smoke in the other.  
"I don't know what to wear" Again Elena ran her hand through her closet hoping something would jump out at her. pulling out potential outfits before placing them back into their colour coded place.  
"That dress you picked up last time you came to Oakland, the one with the open back." Maria perched herself on her daughter's bed observing the scene before her. wondering why Elena was getting herself into such a state over what it was she would wear unless it somehow involved a boy.  
"Got it." Pulling out a rust-coloured button through halter neck dress with a cut out back.  
"Si, that's the one, you look so wonderful in it." Nodding in approval.  
"Why all this fuss Mija you normally don't make such an effort," Maria spoke harshly.

"I like to look nice sometimes ya know plus I could never get away with wearing this at school." Wiggling her eyebrows Elena smiled at her mother who just shook her head as she disappeared out the room heading for the kitchen. Elena hooked the clothes hanger onto the back of the closet door as she unbuttoned the dress with speed. Pulling the dress off the hanger and around her now naked body effortlessly, Elena re-buttoned the dress before cinching in the belt around her waist giving the dress more shape. Standing before the floor-length mirror beside her closet spinning slowly trying to glimpse at the back of her outfit, Elena adjusted her dress before heading out to join her mother in the kitchen.

It was nearing eleven o'clock when the Flores women heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in." Both women called, laughing at their synchronicity as a head peeked around the wall separating the kitchen and the dining room.  
"oh hey Letty, come in do you want a drink?" The youngest Flores asked  
"Beer please." A smirk creeping up onto Letty's face as she tried pushing her luck  
"Nice try kid, I've got coke, sprite or orange juice." Being a teacher Elena was wise to teenagers devious ways.  
"Can't blame me for trying." Shrugging Letty accepted the bottle of sprite offered to her.  
"True, I did the same shit growing up," Elena smirked as Maria slapped her upside the head.  
"I let you get away with way too much," Maria spoke truthfully as a smile grazed  
"Letty this is my mom, Maria." Elena always felt weird about introductions  
"Nice to meet you, Ms Flores." Letty polite as always  
"Nice to meet you too Letty you can call me Maria."  
"Okay, Maria." Letty relaxed.  
"Where's that brother of yours?"  
"He said he would be by later," Letty swore she wouldn't tell Elena what the Mayans did

"I'm gonna attempt to light the grill." Doubt laced Elena's face as she made her move outside  
"Angel said he'd do it." Speaking up as Letty followed her teacher.  
"Did he?" questioning the statement Elena looked towards Letty  
"Yeah said you'd probably blow yourself up doing it."  
"Well, I'm gonna have to prove him wrong now." Elena's face changed to one of determination. After several attempts the grill was finally lit, the girls hi-fived before heading inside to clean themselves up.  
"Letty, your shorts." Elena giggled at the numerous black handprints covering the girl's shorts.  
"Shit." Her face fell as she looked down at herself.  
"Come on, you can borrow something of mine." Elena took Letty's hand and took her to look through her closet.

A knock on the door distracted the pair from their outfit discussion.  
"Better get that." Closing the door to her bedroom Elena made the short walk to the front door pulling it open to see the Reyes men stood before her.  
"Good afternoon gentleman, come in." Smiling brightly as she moved aside to let her guests in.  
"Princesa." Carrying beer Angel wandered in before dumping the beer on the floor by the door.  
"Thanks for having us, Elena." EZ polite as ever.  
"It's good to see you again Elena."  
"I'm glad you came." Happy to see the older Reyes who hugged the young woman.  
"Thank you for having me." Felipe had always been a quiet man, but it was obvious to Elena that he cared for his sons deeply.  
"Mama, we have guests." Calling in the kitchen's direction Elena saw her mother appear  
"Guys this is my Mama, Maria, this is Ez and Felipe, Angel you met yesterday." Ez gave Angel a knowing look as Elena made her introductions.  
Everyone moved outside into the backyard, Elena took pride in it she'd spent hours out there planting flowers and a cherry tree which was finally coming into season.  
The afternoon passed easily as the group ate and drank to their heart's content, Elena and Letty stood in the middle of the garden dancing to a song on the radio. Elena suspected someone most likely Angel had slipped the teenager a beer, she normally would have been annoyed, but she considered Letty to be in a safe environment. 

"How have you never made S'mores?" Elena questioned as Letty shrugged her shoulders.  
"Right that's it time to make S'mores" Elena declares, herself a little tipsy.  
Walking back inside towards the kitchen Elena climbed onto the counter to reach her S'mores supplies in the back of the cupboard. A hand reaching behind her and plucked the ingredients she was looking for.  
"You shouldn't be doing that Princes it's dangerous," Angel notes at the young woman's precarious balancing a top of the counter.  
"You are freakishly tall ya know." Whipping her head around meeting his gaze.  
"Comes in handy sometimes." The eldest Reyes brother threw back in retort.  
"Mhmm like when I wanna make S'mores and I insist on throwing the stuff in the back of the cupboard." Elena smiled taking the things Angel held out to her.  
"Exactly that." Angel thought at that moment it would be the perfect time to kiss her, but his doubt got the better of him instead lifting Elena off the counter placing her gently on the floor.

"Thank you, Angel." He likes the way she said his name always with a kindness never with malice although he was sure that would change if Elena found out about the drugs being sold on her school's property. Feeling brazen Elena took to her leaning up and kissing Angel softly on the lips, without the liquid courage she had consumed earlier she was positive it wouldn't have happened. Deepening the kiss Angel pulled Elena closer, breaking their kiss only when someone coughed in behind them.

Maria stood behind the pair a coy smile grazed her face as Elena ducked her head turning a deep shade of red.  
"Don't mind me kids just going to grab the bottle of wine." The pair parting as Maria reached for the bottle of Pinot noir behind them before disappearing back outside. Elena couldn't help but laugh, Angel, however, looked mortified.

Angel's cellphone ringing saved the moment, Elena pushes herself away taking her s'mores supplies with her. "Ez we've gotta head out." Angel reappeared outside moments later looking for his brother. Elena couldn't pretend it didn't confuse her about the whole Commitment to the Motorcycle club but who was she to judge?  
"Thanks for the food, Elena." Ez bowed out followed by Angel.

It was around 9 pm when Felipe left, he and Maria seemed to get on well, which was nice she worried about her mother greatly since she left Oakland.  
"Letty Have you heard from your brother?" Elena asked the teenager who shook her head in response.  
"I'll give you a ride home, Mama I'm borrowing the car." taking the keys from the sideboard and her cell phone, Letty followed Elena out the door and out to the car, both climbing into the car Letty reached straight for the radio, she hesitated.  
"Knock yourself out kid, I apologise in advance for whatever crackpot station Maria has on there." Smiling Letty pressed the power button as some old school Julio Iglesias. Elena asked Letty for directions at regular intervals, looking over she realised Letty had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. Killing the engine Elena placed a gentle hand on Letty's shoulder giving it a little shake.  
"Hey Letty, you're home, you better wake up because I'm weak and I can't pick you up...I will drop you." A smirk appeared on Letty's face as she fluttered her eyes open.  
"I don't think you're that weak." The teenager was far too wise for her own good.  
"I'll bring your dress back tomorrow"  
"It's okay, keep it, looks better on you anyway." Truthfully the dress looked better on Letty, waving her off Elena pulled away taking the short drive home.

Elena walked into her mother nursing a bottle of red wine.  
"Mija come sit here with me." Maria was obviously more than a little tipsy.  
"Hi, mama." Elena sank into the couch beside her mother.  
"Elena those men they're in a motorcycle gang."  
"Well, I don't think it's a gang." Trying to reason with her mother Elena placed a hand on her knee.  
"You need to stay away from them." Maria took another sip of wine.  
"You'll get into trouble Mija, you'll end up hurt or worse dead."  
"Don't be dramatic mama." Elena looked at her mother confused where all this was coming from.  
"Stay away from the Mayans Elena." Maria stood and walked off.  
"This is about my father isn't it?" Having put two and two together Elena questioned her mother.  
"Elena," Maria warned.  
"No mama, I want answers," Elena spoke forcefully, she'd heard the same thing about her father for as long as she could remember.  
"Yes, it's to do with your bastard father.""Who is he?" Pushing for further answers Elena sat on the edge of her seat.  
"A bad..."  
"A bad man I know but who is he Mama and what does he have to do with the Mayans?" Cutting her mother off.  
"His name is Marcus Alvarez."

End of Chapter Two

Thank you all for reading, I would apologise for the cliffhanger but I, myself love a good Cliffhanger.


End file.
